Sentimiento Prohibido
by Misaki Yuki
Summary: Levi se da cuenta que lo que siente por su hermano, no solo es el amor fraterno que debería sentir. Lo que él siente va mas allá de ese sentimiento, cruza las barreras...Amor, esa palabra prohibida para él. No se supone que deberías sentirlo por alguien que comparte tu sangre. Pero Eren no ayuda mucho que digamos... [Riren/Incesto/Lemon/AU]


Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: ninguna o tal vez posibles errores de ortografía.

* * *

Primavera, el sol iluminaba cálidamente aquel lugar espacio lleno de flores en frente de una iglesia. Dos hermanos pequeños jugaban plácidamente en el césped, mientras la brisa llegaba balanceando las flores. Los rayos del sol iluminaban aquel lugar, mientras tanto ambos hermanos eran observados por sus padres que descansaban a unos pasos de ellos en sillas bajo un árbol. Cuya sombra daba calma y refugio del sol.

El cielo de esa mañana era azul con unas cuantas nubes. Las risas de ambos mientras están sentados alrededor de flores blancas. Sus risas llenaban el ambiente de alegría.

-Toma- hablo uno de los hermanos mientras ponía una corona de flores blancas en la cabeza de su hermano.

-¡qué bonito! –respondida a aquel gesto de su hermano pelinegro, con una sonrisa que era correspondida con otra.

Luego de esto fue a donde se encontraban sus padres.

-¡Miren lo que Levi me ha regalado! ¿Es bonito? –decía alegremente a su madre.

-Si, es precioso Eren- respondió su madre con una sonrisa – pareces una princesa.

-Te queda bien-agrego su padre que se encontraba al lado suyo.

Mientras el pelinegro sostenía en sus manos un par de flores en el mismo lugar en donde el castaño había estado antes de ir con sus padres. Al escuchar el comentario de su madre corrió hacia ellos con el par de flores en mano que ahora formaban hábilmente una sortija.

-¡No es una princesa, es una novia!-corrigió a su madre sin sonar brusco, solo con el tono infantil digno de su corta edad.

-¿Qué?-pregunto su madre ante el repentino comentario de su hijo.

-¡Cuando sea mayor pienso casarme aquí con Eren! –replicaba con entusiasmo y algo de seriedad. Mientras el mencionado observaba con alegría la corona sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué? Vamos Levi…-respondió su madre con una pequeña carcajada junto con su esposo, ante lo dicho inocentemente por el menor. Vaya las cosas que dicen a esa edad.

-¡En Hora Buena! –felicitaban personas a un par de novios que salían de la iglesia en frente de la familia.

Los aplausos y felicidades llenaban el tranquilo ambiente. Mientras las flores caían hacia la feliz pareja que acababan de jurarse amor eterno. Una sonriente novia con su largo vestido blanco era acompañada por un novio que vestía un elegante traje azul claro y un moño. Ambos sonreían mientras salían de la iglesia.

Ambos hermanos observaban dicha escena con asombro.

-Guau…La novia esta preciosa-dijo el ojiverde con emoción-

El pelinegro también estaba sorprendido, pero no lo demostraba abiertamente. Entre tanto el castaño observaba a la feliz pareja, el pelinegro lo observaba a él.

-Toma-ofreció un trébol de 4 hojas al ojiverde, que era recibida con alegría.

Ambos reían con cercanía inocentemente.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

_**-8 años después-**_

El sonido del tren se oía, uno que pasaba en un puente encima de un lago. Con ambos lados una ciudad, era un lago que las dividía. Y a la vez el puente las comunicaba una con otra.

En las calles caminaban estudiantes, era primavera las flores de cerezo florecían y adornaban las calles con sus flores.

-Buenos días-saludaba con tono energético un joven de ojos verdes, mientras caminaba junto a una compañera y era seguido por su hermano- hoy ha vuelto a pasar algo muy gracioso…Levi acabo durmiendo en el piso ¡Creí que iba a tener un resfriado! –contaba a su compañera, eso causo un tic nervioso al pelinegro que se encontraba a unos pasos de él- ¡Era broma, era broma!- se excuso al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-¡Ya casi es hora!-advirtió la acompañante al ver que todos se apresuraban en llegar al establecimiento.

-¡Onii-chan date prisa que llegamos tarde!-llamo dándose la vuelta para así ver directamente al pelinegro. Luego de decir aquello se dispuso a correr.

-¿Y quién tiene la culpa?- dijo con fastidio el azabache mientras también apresuraba el paso.

.

-¡ya empiezan las clases!-decía mientras sacaba algunos libros de su casillero.

-Es culpa tuya todos los días desayunas con demasiada tranquilidad-hablo el ojigris que se encontraba en la fila de casilleros delanteros a los de su hermano.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el castaño.

-Buenos días…siempre están así-saludo un amigo del pelinegro que se encontraba al lado suyo.

-Erwin-san buenos días ¡Onii-chan luego me pasas los apuntes de matemáticas!-dicho esto con prisa se dispuso a correr nuevamente. Llegaría tarde a clase, otra vez.

-Espera Eren-dijo la pelianaranjado mientras corría junto a su amigo.

-Aun me sigue pareciendo increíble que sea tu hermano gemelo. Además de que no se parecen en nada físicamente-comentaba el rubio mientras sacaba unos libros y se disponía cerrar el casillero. El ojigris aun mantenía la vista en el corredor por donde había partido su hermano "gemelo" ya que no se parecían, ni físicamente y mucho menos emocionalmente.

.

.

.

En la dirección de la escuela se encontraban hablando 2 personas.

-¿Un examen de ingreso?-pregunto con duda ante el pedido del alumno-¿Otra vez?-ambos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa, una cuarto que tenía dos enormes ventanas. Por los que entraban los rayos del sol iluminando el lugar- En esta escuela contamos con grados de enseñanza superior que tienen un buen nivel.

-Bueno, es algo que tengo en mente desde hace tiempo…Aun no se lo he contado a nadie, así que no se lo diga a mis padres; Por favor. Ni a mi hermano por supuesto.

El ya maduro Levi desde hace tiempo que se dio cuenta que el cariño que sentía hacia su hermano, iba mas allá del cariño o amor fraterno. Cruzaba esa barrera, lo que realmente sentía hacia él era algo. Que ¡JAMÁS!, jamás debería sentirse hacia un integrante de su familia. Y mucho menos si se trataba de tu hermano gemelo. Un contacto directo de sangre.

El se repudiaba por tener esa clase de sentimientos impuros. No porque fuera prejuicioso, si no porque esos sentimientos en algún momento se saldrían de control y alejarían de su lado a su querido hermano. No quería que eso sucediera, no soportaría tener el asco y odio de su parte. Así que la mejor decisión que opto por el momento era distanciarse de él. Tenía la esperanza que con el tiempo aquel sentimiento perdiera fuerza.

O al menos lo esperaba, por esas razones. Decido tomar un intercambio, se cambiaria a una escuela diferente, no solo eso tendría que mudarse y así mantener distancia entre ambos.

Prefirió no decir nada aun a sus padres y mucho menos a su hermano. Sabía que ellos se opondrían a su partida. Pero era lo único que se le ocurrió, por el momento, antes de que su auto control cediera y terminara haciendo algo por lo cual se arrepienta el resto de su vida. A él también le dolía marcharse, pero ya no podía estar más tiempo allí junto a él.

Por si no fuera poco dormían juntos en la misma habitación –pero no camas- eso hacía más difícil la situación.

-.-

Las campana sonó, junto con eso se oían a los alumnos de establecimiento despidiéndose.

-Gracias por su tiempo-agradeció desde la puerta mientras la cerraba y seguía su camino.

-Onii-chan- lo llamo, mientras corría hacia él, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Has tenido ya la reunión?- pregunto ya a dos pasos del azabache.

-Si- respondió monótonamente y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida.

-Volvamos a casa juntos- sugirió con felicidad, sujetándolo inocentemente del brazo en el proceso.

A esta acción el azabache lo aparto inmediatamente de él. Con su mano, obteniendo un rostro de susto por parte del castaño.

El nunca había hecho algo así. Eso causo cierto desconcierto el ojiverde que aun se mantenía en silencio.

-Déjame un rato en paz, para variar-hablo rompiendo el silencio.

-P-perdona-se disculpo con un poco de tristeza. El no quería causar esa reacción en el, solo quería volver a casa juntos, pero aunque desconocía la razón. Procuraría no volver a hacerlo.

Luego de esto se marcho dejando a un triste castaño. Que mantenía la vista un poco baja.

.

.

.

Estaba atardeciendo el cielo ya se encontraba con un tono naranja.

-Oye… ¿Por qué estas enfadado?

-Por nada.

-.-

-.-

Una habitación oscura, esa era la que ambos compartían. En una de las camas se encontraba durmiendo uno de los "gemelos" Eren.

De repente la puerta se abre lentamente.

-Eren, mamá me dijo esta mañana que…-se detuvo al percatarse que alguien dormía en su cama. Alguien que tenía la suya al lado.

Suspiro ya cansado, se adentro resignado a la habitación. Se acerco a su cama viendo dormir al intruso en ella.

-¡Eren despierta!- lo llamo en tono cortante. Con una ceja arqueada, ¿que acaso estaba loco? Como se le ocurre dormir en su cama, es _su_ cama- ¿Qué haces durmiendo en _mi_ cama?- se acerco un poco más.

-¿Onii-chan? –hablo en tono somnoliento. Mientras se levantaba lentamente.

En ese momento Eren vestía ya su pijama. Que consistía en un short y una musculosa.

-¡baja de una vez! –ordeno al ojiverde.

El castaño obedeció aun con los ojos medios abiertos. En el momento en que se sentó su musculosa se removió dejando descubierto un poco su formado torso.

-Pero en mi cama hace frio…

-Eso te pasa por estar vestido así. Ven vamos…-lo sostuvo del brazo para ayudarlo a cambiar de cama. Pero en el momento en que lo hizo, su pecho empezó a latir. Dentro de él se activo algo…_deseo carnal._

-¡Esta bien, no hace falta que te pongas así!-replico ante los regaños de su hermano.

-Como quieras, pero si te quedas durmiendo ahí, yo me voy al salón-dijo con el rostro bajo. Intentando cortar el contacto visual.

-¡espera, Onii-chan!- intento detenerlo- perdona…ya me bajo- dijo mientras salía de la cama ajena.

-No te acuestes en la cama de los demás sin permiso…-sugirió mirando la mesa escritorio, que se encontraba delante de las camas de ambos.

-Onii-chan…perdóname- intento tomar nuevamente su brazo, pero antes de que lo hiciera. Ya Levi se estaba marchando. Dejando la maño del castaño a medio camino de su destino.

¿Había sido tan malo? Que hubiera estado durmiendo en la cama de su hermano… pero eso no tiene nada de malo –al menos para el- hacer aquello. Son hermanos, no tiene porque ser malo ¿Cierto?

.

.

.

Ya eran las 2:00 AM todos en el hogar Jeager todos se encontraban durmiendo. Bueno casi todos, un joven de cabello negro se encontraba sentado en su cama apoyado a sus rodillas, meditando lo ocurrido hace poco. Casi pierde el control…nuevamente. Cada vez esto se hacía más riesgoso. ¿Por qué él? Porque sentir amor estaba prohibido. No, no lo estaba. Lo que si lo estaba era sentirlo por alguien de tu misma sangre. Pero si él pudiera dejaría esos sentimientos. Pero no podía, mientras más tiempo pasaba mas crecía aquel prohibido sentimiento. Al menos pronto estaría lejos, solo tenía que aguantar aquel impulso retorcido.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

-Levi, ¡Levi!-llamaba una muchacha. Mientras el mencionado miraba por la ventana de su asiento. Se encontraba en su salón de clases, pero andaba distraído y sumergido en pensamientos. Cuando por fin escucho su nombre miro adelante, era la amiga de su hermano. Petra.

-Veras…Eren todavía no ha terminado de cambiarse y…me ha pedido que te diera esto-hablo la muchacha de ojos color miel y cabello del mismo tono. Mientras le entregaba un sobre- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto.

-¿Cómo?

-Últimamente no se te ve muy animado. Lo noto cuando te miro…porque….me gustas- confeso lo ultimo desviando la mirada.

-Otra vez… ¿Todavía sigues con eso? Sería mejor que te olvidaras de mi –se levanto del pupitre, marchándose del lugar. Aun con la mirada de la muchacha sobre él, unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los orbes color miel.

-Onii-chan –llamo Eren en el pasillo, al verlo salir del salón de clases- ¿Te ha dado Petra tus apuntes?- pregunto ya cerca suyo- ¡Gracias, me has salvado!

-Da igual –respondió fríamente desviando nuevamente la mirada.

-Eh, ¿hoy toca transparente?- pregunto en tono burlón un alumno que se encontraba en el pasillo. Dándole a notar que la polera que el ojiverde vestía era transparente y se podían ver sus músculos.

-¡He olvidado cambiarme! –hablo avergonzado, mientras intentada cubrirse un poco el torso.

Ante esto el pelinegro se enfado cubriendo con su camisa a su ya apenado hermano. Viendo con furia a las personas que se burlaban de aquel inocente ser.

-¡Cállense de una vez!

-Está bien, relájate tampoco es para ponerse así. Era broma, era broma - En medio del escándalo Petra oyó los gritos y salió a ver qué sucedía.

-¡Cállate!- lo tomo del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia él- ¡Como te atrevas a abrir la puta boca…!- lo miro con una mirada llena de furia y ira. Una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera.

-¿Qué problemas tienes? Aun siendo gemelos, ¿no te lo estas tomando demasiado en serio? –dijo con una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla.

Y con eso se gano un puñete en el rostro que lo tiro al piso.

-¡Onii-chan!

-¡Levi!

Ambos miraron la escena con preocupación. Nunca lo habían visto de ese modo, golpeando a un compañero.

-¿! Como te atreves!?- grito otro compañero, acompañante de la persona que fue golpeada por el pelinegro. Que se acercaba buscando seguir la pelea por su amigo.

En medio de la disputa el amigo rubio salía del salón de clases viendo en lo que el pelinegro se había metido. Mientras observaba, la pelea empezó a los golpes violentos por parte ambas personas.

-¡Onii-chan detente! –pedía al ver como golpeaba y era golpeado su hermano. Solo por defenderlo, eso era su culpa…

-¡Maldita sea! –maldijo cuando la primera persona que había golpeado y tirado al suelo de un puñete se unía a la riña. Ahora era dos contra uno.

-¡Tranquilízate! ¿Qué te pasa, Levi? –el rubio lo agarro de ambos brazos por la espalda. Nunca pensó que alguien tan inmutable, como su amigo perdiera el control de esa manera y mucho menos en la escuela. Tendría haber pasado algo serio, como para que el perdiera los estribos.

-Deténgase de una vez- hablaban las personas alrededor.

-¿Y esto porque? No pareces tú- aun mantenía el agarre. Levi respiraba entrecortadamente producto del cansancio por la disputa.

-Joder. Mierda- dicho esto los que iniciaron la pelea se marcharon con enojo reflejados en sus rostros.

Al ver que ya había acabado. Estiro la mano derecha soltándose del agarre de su amigo. Marchándose al lado contrario por el cual se habían retirado aquellos sujetos.

-¡Onii-chan! –corrió intentando detenerlo, tomándolo del brazo nuevamente. Y como anteriormente el pelinegro simplemente se des hico de él, y se marcho sin siquiera tener contacto visual alguno.

-¡Levi! –Petra fue corriendo al igual que su amigo intentando detenerlo. Ambos se alejaron en el pasillo. Dejando a un castaño con culpa. Una que carcomía su corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En la enfermería de la escuela._

-¿Por qué peleaste? –pregunto la ojimiel mientras buscaba en el estante algo que desinfecte los golpes que recibió la persona que le gustaba.

La enfermería estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol que se introducían por la ventana. Atreves de aquel cristal se podía apreciar los arboles que eran mecidos con la cálida briza primaveral.

-¿Dónde están los desinfectantes? – Se preguntaba a sí misma, mientras buscaba en los cajones de aquel mueble- Me pregunto dónde estará la enfermera –intentaba ocupar aquel silencio que dispuso el pelinegro en el momento que llegaron.

**.**

**.**

Eren se encontraba en su casillero. Meditando el comportamiento raro que últimamente le daba su hermano. ¿Porque cada vez que intentaba acercarse lo alejaba? No recordaba haber hecho algo para merecer aquel trato. ¿Y si lo odiaba? Pero ¿Por qué? La indiferencia que recibía de parte de él, dolía algo en su interior se hundía provocando cierto dolor. Como una espina clavándose lentamente en el, una que le llenaba de tristeza. No quería que la distancia entre él y el pelinegro creciera. No definitivamente, No…debía solucionar aquella situación antes de que no haya vuelta atrás.

Solo quería que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Y dejar de recibir esa frialdad que mostraba últimamente hacia su persona.

.

.

.

_**~Continuara~**_

* * *

Ok, nadie me dijo si quería que hiciera incesto en mi otro fic :p pero igual lo hice~ este es un regalo a mis** queridos lectores** nwn por las demoras en mis fics uwu espero que con este incesto lo compense (?) D:

Bueno y lo de gemelos que no se parecen en nada º-º les tengo una explicación XD yo conozco varios gemelos que ni parecen hermanos :p una es rubia, la otra morocha. Una alta la otra baja. Una ojos azules, la otra con ojos marrones º-º así que no todos los gemelos se parecen ^^

Este es el capítulo de algo más largo que he escrito º-º así que disfrútenlo~

Lo continuo? Les gusto? Odian a Petra?

Debo admitir que al principio quería poner a Hanji en vez de Petra º-º pero no quería que la odien a ella XD odien a Petra~ -sin ofender a sus fans ^^-

Más adelante aparecerán Armin y Mikasa, por si se preguntaban donde estaban.

Ah casi se me olvida hare un fic ErenxEren ;) para quienes les gusta~

Posiblemente será One shot o lo haga de 2 capítulos eso depende si lo aceptan n.n y si así es :D espérenlo (?)

Bueno hasta luego :D


End file.
